Gorgonzola
What? You Think Your Better then me?''- ''Gorgonzola'' Gorgonzola is a rat, with wax candle on top of his head. Gorgonzola has a strong dislike for Chowder, but this has lessened since the Apprentice Games. He plays Sniffleball as the Zinger. In the episode Apprentice Games Gorgonzola and Chowder have to team up to win a gold medal and the Ultimate Thrice Cream. Later when Mung Daal and Stilton ditch them Gorgonzola falls into water and Chowder ends up saving his life. His mentor and master is another candle holder named Stilton. He also makes a cameo in Hey Hey It's Knishmas! Personality He is often mean and egocentric. This causes conflicts with him and Chowder. He also has a tendency to bully/harass Chowder when things aren't going his way. It seems that he is bored in most of his life, thinking that Chowder and Panini get all the fun. He was wanted by the police for a criminal act in the hospital of waking up all the newborn babies in Panini for President. In Hey, Hey, It's Knishmas, his own head candle is used on display as "The Magical Lights of Knishmas" while being held by Stilton. Gorgonzola picks on Chowder in nearly every episode. Gorgonzola eventually teams up with Chowder in The Apprentice Games. Conflict With Chowder As mentioned earlier he has much conflict with Chowder. He changed a little in the episode "The Apprentice Games" after Chowder saved his life. He has hypnotized Chowder several times with Master Lollipop, Master Cinnamon Swirl, Master Pizza, and Master "Ummm", which is just Gorgonzola's hand. His nickname for Chowder is "Pudge". Gorgonzola rags on Chowder about his weight a lot (Ironically, Gorgonzola isn't so skinny himself but isn't quite as large as Chowder). It is said by Greenblatt that Gorgonzola is actually jealous of Chowder because he is the apprentice of a famous chef, while he is a mere candle holder. Trivia * C.H Greenblatt once said that he came up with Gorgonzola's name because he doesn't like Gorgonzola (the food) so it seemed appropriate to use for a character that didn't get along with Chowder. * His voice actor (Will Shadley) is widely known for his role as Brian Darling Jr. in the show "Dirty Sexy Money". * He seems to have a slowly growing friendship with Chowder, as his insults and rude comments have getting fewer in number since The Apprentice Games . * Even if he claims that he doesn't like being a candle holder, he seems quite dedicated to the job. In the The Apprentice Games, while he was drowning, he was pretty worried about his flame going out. Or this is done out of fear he'll get a beating for letting his flame go out. * According to what happened in Sniffleball, it may be possible that Gorgonzola's candle flame can't be extinguished, since it did not go out when he was underwater with Chowder in one of the "base saving" scenes. (although, other times, Gorgonzola is afraid of his flame going near water) * The episode Dinner Theatre implied that Gorgy's candle appears to be a natural part of his body when Ceviche made the flame bigger by squeezing his legs. * He also helped Chowder win an election. * According to "The Blackout", Marzipan's energy is from the "Tower of Power" which has a fuse in the basement that Gorgonzola lit by his candle. * Gorgonzola is mean to Chowder because he actually likes Chowder. He uses anger to hide his real emotions for Chowder. * In the Spooky House episode, Gorgonzola is shown being the light in a light pole... in broad daylight. The rat was not amused. * It is rumored in said episode that he also wears girls' underwear because boys' underwear isn't 'small enough for him'. This is debatable. * In The Apprentice Scouts it is revealed that Gorgonzola's candle is not an actual part of his body, as he took it off and wrung it out after falling into the river as though it were a hat. This also revealed that even if put out, a candle holder's candle is capable of somehow relighting without the use of a match, or any other source of intense heat. Until then, many people believed that if Gorgonzola let his flame go out, he would die, ala Charmander from Pokémon. * In "The Apprentice Games" two things are seen. 1) Gorganzola can't swim (though he did in "The Apprentice Scouts") and 2) It may be possible Gorganzola may die if his flame goes out. His flame has went out several times, however, and he didn't die. Appearances *The Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin (first appearance, but doesn't talk) *Burple Nurples (first speaking role, but minor role) *Sniffleball (first leading role) *The Apprentice Games *Panini for President *Hey Hey It's Knishmas! *The B.L. T's (cameo) *The Dinner Theater *The Blackout *Hands On A Big Mixer *The Scariest House In Marzipan *The Apprentice Scouts *Gorgonzilla